Short message service (SMS) messages have conventionally been communicated over networks with an entirety of a message in its original form as configured by a sender of the SMS message. Thus, SMS messages have typically been devoid of any data compression or other techniques for consolidating the data therein. Unfortunately, such traditional communication methods have exhibited various limitations.
For example, delivery failure due to bulk messaging is a common scenario in the current mobile computing environment because of numerous subscribers simultaneously responding to an event [e.g. disaster (9/11), festivals etc.]. The SMS centers (SMSC) are unable to handle this huge traffic due to comparatively lower bandwidth available for wireless communication. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.